Ultraman Silver
Ultraman Silver was a very Agile Ultraman sent to earth but his Father Mebius with the Permission of the Ultra brothers. he lands in just the time as the world is entering a time of rebirth called the Lapis Sun which the sun turns blue and sparks a whole lot of floral growth he lands on earth to find a Dead Butler what takes form of. Appearance his body is like Mebius with blue sides and wth a silver head and small horns Personality Fun and Helping to those in need and can get angry easy. he often gets lost in thought and images of things to come so he is a wanderer in his own mind. he can be serious at time and for enemy its scary. he is often put in dangers where he thinks about what he learned and uses all his learning against the enemy. in Hokuto form he is very forgiving even forgiving a alien girl which wanted him dead who was controlled by a evil yet to be known History Before Ultraman Silver Is born the son of Ultraman Mebius and a Alien Neko in a program to repopulate since there isn't a whole ton of Ultrawoman on the planet. after his birth Mebius let 80 train him for a few thousand years which made each day special for silver as he became a hero from nothing and when he graduates at age 6,000 he was sent by the brothers to earth where he couldn't wait to meet the humans his dad and his uncles talked all about but a asteroid hits him and he lands in Europe not Japan Ultraman Silver Episodes 1-9 Ultraman silver lands in the Swiss alps where the Kaiju Parasite Toruguras Is rampaging so silver attacks him but there is a princess around so silver has to make sure she isn't killed by there fighting while blocking attacks silver is beaten badly by the parasite who throws him like a rag doll as he is blinded by the Kaiju's acid attack but after he gets one eye clean he kicks the Kaiju into the air and when he lands he is nearly done as silver preforms the silver stomp that shoots a beam right through the parasite blowing him up and taking his soul coin when he sees the Butler killed by the Kaiju he transforms into him (not revival) and he is taken with the princess and becomes her butler the Unnamed Butler was Exploring when the guards excorted him to the queen who thanks him for protecting her daughter and the Butler is confused and when he is asked for his name he decides Hokuto hibino and the queen gives him the right to be the Princess's personal Butler which Hokuto happily accept because on his stay he needs a job and when he meets the princess she asks is he a ultraman and he says yes but tells her to tell no one else and she promises and a very old lady runs in Yelling about the Blue sun day and the Demon of Fire rising to end this city and the Princess remembers tomorrow is the Lapis sun a very rare Occurrence where the sun is blue so Hokuto prepares for the fight and the queen is told that there is massive earthquakes just south of the city and during the night when everyone is asleep the ground cracks and A Golza rises up and heads north to the city and when Hokuto gets up he finds the sun is blue and the Demon of fire is outside wreaking havoc so he transforms into Ultraman Silver and charges at Golza trying to fight but the Golza is super strong and tosses the Ultraman Around and Silvers Timer Turns red but he sees a glow as the coin that was shot out of Torguras and it flys into his bracelet and he spins it and the area around him goes blue as a transparent version of the parasite kaiju Torguras appers and roars before being asorbed by Silver giving him the Kaijus powers and he sprays acid into Golzas face before slamming him into the air with his hand and he Preforms the Silver stomp shooting the beam into the Falling Kaiju and it roars in pain as the coin falls into silvers hands Hokuto returns to the Princess who has so much interest in her eyes but Hokuto is so new to this Planet he has a few questions Currency, Politics, and Species in General but he dose not get much when the guards tell him its her bed time he exits and goes to his room he retires but in his dream he sees a lady fully Black like a Paint figure the lady screams so loud it hurts his ears and he awakens in a world of grey with only Him and the princess and he finds everyone else like stone but he looks out the window and finds the entire city is coverd in a bubble that makes everyhting stop and he sees the Same Figure Rise from the ground and she Splits and her other half becomes a Wheel that rolls through town collecting the soul coins of every living thing here so Hokuto Transforms into Silver and charges at the wheel but it rolls around him way to fast so he is dizzy but he remebers he has golza so he puts Golzas coin into his bracelet "FUSION RISE GOLZA" using Golzas Ultrasonic Ray to Destroy the Tire and that attracts the Morphers Attention Ultraman silver charges and shoots the sonic beam only doing some damage and Shoots the Silver Stomp but she blocks it because the Beam only works on Non-sentient Kaiju Like the Previous ones So he jumps up and spins as he glows in a ball of Energy like golzas before Slamming down into Her and he calls the Attack Ultra Kaiju Dash the bubble pops and all the soul coins fly back to there Owners as silver transforms human the Princess smiles at him as Hokuto crashs from not getting enough Sleep Hokuto is at Breakfest where the Queen is sitting down and watching a ton of Murder Cases called the Basilisk's Nest because all those Killed have been Turned to Stone Statues and Silver is eatting his Waffles Ignoring the Entire Case until the Princess comes in and Hokuto sits up and the princess says about How Mickey dissapered and Hokuto remembers that the Queens Dog and the queen spends a hour Searching till she finds the statue of the Dog and nearly Crys as the guards escort her out when Hokuto arrives he recognizes a mark on it the Mark of one Alien Species he jumps up and runs after the queen and tells the guards to get her to somewhere secure and DONT LEAVE HER ALONE EVER and the princess is confused about my worry's but this is Interupted when a Large Asteroid crashes and it reveals to be the Phoenix Kaiju Salamandora and after it crashes a Girl is seen watching it in a cloak as she turns Hokuto Transforms into Ultraman Silver the Phoenix Unlike the Others of his kind was not Interested in fighting Silver which Confused him since Salamandora is very Aggressive to Ultramen so he approach but Salamandora roars Defensivly and whips Ultraman silver in defense but Silver took it as a fight and charges Using Golza but Salamandora slams Silver on the ground and Salamandora thinks silver is the threat and approach and turns to find Silver Kicking him into the Forest and when the Phoenix rises silver's bracelet Becomes a sword and he charges slashing Salamandora the Kaiju explodes and silver thinking he got rid of the threat dissapers but he was so wrong the Kaiju was not evil and the Kaiju was not Dead as a Alien Sin appers in the city and wreaks havoc Silver fly's too the city and challenge's Alien sin and the Alien charges and dodges the Silvers attack and shoots Spit on his legs causing silver to be less Agile from the spit being sticky and when Sin slams Silver into a building his is Stuck from the Glue like spit and as Sin prepares to Destroy the Ultraman for good a glow appears which attracts there attention and it is Salamandora the kaiju Silver thought he killed and same with Sin the kaiju roars and charges and shoots Flame at sin and turns to silver who is Completely Motionless as salamanodra approach he slices the Glue spit off Silver and he is free as silver recognizes his allies and scans him before both of them turn to the alien who is shocked and scared and trys to flee as they charge silver kicks alien sin into salamandora and the alien shoots a Petrifaction ray but Salamandora shoots his fireball and Sin explodes but the damage sets as Salamandora turns to stone But that young girl appears and pulls out a Battlenizer and salamandoras statue disperses in light and silver turns to the kaiju statue dissaperence and when he turns he sees the girl walks off with a cloak on when he shrinks the Guards Escort him to the castle where the princess is worried sick about her butler and she sees the news and has hatred in her eyes when she sees the mysterious girl and silver looking at him as Hokuto trys to hide form the princess he remember that device from training a Reionix is now his friend who the princess Loaths In a Small Town the Lapis Sun did a Much different effect it Caused the Grass and Trees to grow Monstrously Big so the Queen sends Hokuto and 2 Guards to Investigate and the Princess is not happy but lets him go and when they arrive it looks like a Ghost town but Hokuto is feeling the Sensation that he is Being watched but he cant see the Source he is in charge and sends one guard to the South side and the Other to the North and he Will check the Middle after a Hour there is a scream and they find a Humanoid Fish eating the Guards when silver is Shocked he also hears something Loud roar he turns and sees Neronga the Transparency Kaiju he thinks on should he fight he decides to Transform into Silver and Neronga roars at Ultraman Silver and charges shooting a Electric Bolt at the Ultraman Tasing the Ultraman and Knocking the Ultra down when the Demi-Humans try to run and slams his fist over them killing the Amphibians and he jumps up and Grunts at the Kaiju when he sees the same Reionix Girl who pulls out her Battleniser and shoots the Soul Coin of Salamandora to Silver who Uses it "FUSION RISE SALAMANDORA" he Absorbs Salamandora and shoots a Flame beam at the Neronga and it Shrieks in Pain As Neronga shoots Lightning But silver uses his Lleg like Salamandoras Whip tail and Knocks the Massive Kaiju over Ultraman Silver Preforms his Silver stomp and Takes Nerongas Soul Coin before Flying to the Castle and returning Human and when the Queen Asks where her Guards are He is sollum and tells her they were eaten by the Mutated Residents and when the Princess hears she is Only Happy that he wasnt Killed by them because she would be Depressed if he was which confuses the Ultraman and outside the Reionix stands outside watching them with intrest in the hero of her heart Quotes Powers and Abilities * Silver Stomp: a beam that takes the soul coin out of the One shot works better on kaiju than aliens * Silver Slash: A star of energy used by both Hokuto and Ultraman silver which is a away to get a kaiju off of someone * Catch Rings: Able to Hold Kaiju and Kaijuin still for a few minutes * Fusion Rise: The Power to use Soul coins of Kaijus and Ultramen (not killing the ultramen but a clone of the soul coin) to grow stronger * Agility: more agile compared to other ultraman Gallery Category:Silverfish129 Category:Fan Ultras